The production of polymeric materials, now approaching three million tons per year, has had a profound effect on modern society. The development of polymeric materials since World War II is largely responsible for the high standard of living enjoyed by most people of the developed world. In general, polymeric materials are flammable and must be flame retarded for most applications. Flame retardance may be imparted in a number of ways, including introducing a flame retarding additive during polymer processing.
Organohalogen compounds, particularly brominated aryl ethers, are effective gas-phase flame retardants which are readily available at low cost. However, when released into the environment these compounds do not readily undergo degradation, tend to bioaccumulate, and may pose human health risks. For this reason, these compounds are being removed from the market. New non-toxic flame retardants are needed.